


Scott Kills Charles Xavier Again

by Duck_Life



Series: X-Men Shorties [9]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: i'm not gonna lie to you this is very self-indulgent and probably out of character for scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 21:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duck_Life/pseuds/Duck_Life
Summary: This time he doesn't feel bad about it. (Until Matt Rosenberg proves me wrong I can believe this is what's going to happen in the upcoming Uncanny run.)





	Scott Kills Charles Xavier Again

“We’ve outgrown you, Charles,” Scott says, staring down at the man called X. “We aren’t frightened children that you figured out how to control. The X-Men have become more than you. And I won’t sully that by killing in the name of the X-Men.” He stands down, lowers his hand from his visor. 

Charles exhales, obviously relieved. “You’re a good man,” he tells Scott, breathless, mumbling. “I’m proud of you.”

“Right,” Scott says, his jaw tight. “Say, Mirage?”

“Yes?” Dani asks from over his shoulder.

“You’re in charge of the team. I quit.” She blinks, unsure how to take that. And Scott gazes upon his old mentor, the man who toyed with his mind like it was a Rubik’s cube. 

“Scott?” Charles says. “You just said—”

“I know what I said.” The hand returns to Scott’s visor. “But I’m not an X-Man right now.” 

“Son,  _ wait _ —”

“And you’re still not my father.”

Cyclops fires. 

* * *

In the wake of the blast, Dani doesn’t move from Scott’s side. “I’ll… we’ll have you back on the team,” she says firmly. “You were right. You were always right. Professor Xavier… Charles… He’d become a monster.”

“Something you New Mutants never understood,” Scott says, not unkindly. “He always was.” Charles Xavier is a stain on the ground, and Scott and Dani walk away. 


End file.
